sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
History
Post-Endor (4 ABY - 6 ABY / 22 - 24 ISY) The Alliance to Restore the Republic (Rebel Alliance) issues its declaration of New Republic from Coruscant and begins signing member worlds, leaving the Imperial Remnant to its civil wars. Dissatisfied with this policy, several senior Alliance veterans led by General Hermine Griifith resign their commissions and establish the Griffon Alliance on Cochran, pledged to the destruction of the Galactic Empire. The Caspian system declares its independence and is joined by the Krittain system forming the Caspian Democratic Union. Founder Dergan Roj dies weeks later of complications from Zithrom's Disease The Galactic Empire withdraws from the contested core systems. The Imperial Remnant is confined to the outer rim where warlords and Moffs vie for supremacy in the power vacuum, further depleting the Empire's military assets. The Empire Returns (6 ABY - 12 ABY / 24 - 30 ISY) The first major battle between the Empire and New Republic since Endor erupts during a tense stand-off in Corporate Sector space. After weeks of brutal fighting the Empire is victorious and th New Republic forced to retreat. A deadly virus traced to Yavin IV surges through the CDU, briefly forcing its systems in quarantine until a cure is found. Emboldened by events at Etti IV, the Empire begins an aggressive military campaign across the galaxy, the New Republic strikes back and the Second Galactic Civil War begins. The Empire briefly occupies Caspar and perpetrates the Sullustan Genocide, while the New Republic pushes the Empire off of Bespin and Tatooine. The war turns decisively in the Empire's favor when the New Jedi Order's temple is destroyed and the newly crowned Emperor Valak unveils the refitted Super Star Destroyer, HIMS Palpatine. Using his secret weapon, a third Death Star, Valak destroys Sluis Van and its strategically vital shipyards. The Empire surges into the core systems and seizes Coruscant from the battered New Republic. Valak forms the Galactic Confederation, a puppet galactic-government whose obedience to the Emperor is assured by fear of his Death Star. The New Republic finds itself with few friends as planet after planet asks it to withdraw. The Empire's stranglehold is broken when the combined fleets of the New Republic and Griffon Alliance, acting on intelligence provided by Talon Karrde and the collective criminal underworld destroy the third Death Star. The Griffon Alliance rejoins the New Republic. An imposter claiming to be the resurrected Emperor Palpatine declares himself to the galaxy and many loyalists join his cause though he ultimately exposed and defeated. The New Republic seeks to exploit the turmoil and launches an invasion of Coruscant, only to find themselves the victims of an Imperial trap. The New Republic suffers heavy losses while escaping. His rule crumbling, Emperor Valak disappears. The War of the Throne (12 ABY - 14 ABY / 30 ISY - 32 ISY) The War of the Throne begins. Lorn Rhys crashes the Super Star Destroyer ''Dark Eminence ''into the surface of the Imperial world of Selene, rendering it uninhabitable. Aided by Warlord Vassily Korolov, Rhys captures Emperor Osbourne. Grand Admiral Kreldin launches a counter-coup, forming the Neo-Imperial Movement to restore Osborne to power. The Neo-Imperial movement is betrayed by Greiko Lornan and crushed at Etti IV. Darth Pain executes Emperor Rhys and assumes power. Her reign is short lived. Resurrected by sith sorcery, Rhys returns as Darth Malus and regains control of the Empire. Taking advantage of the chaos, the New Republic returns to Coruscant and successfully liberates the planet. The CDU further expands its boarders, welcoming Mikassa to the union. Warlord Malign, with the support of Grand Moff Marx and Grand Admiral Kreldin, overthrows Emperor Malus and annexes the Caspian Democratic Union, refocusing the Empire's attention on external threats, the throne is left empty and the War of the Throne brought to a close. The Imperial Blitzkrieg (14 ABY - 15 ABY / 32 ISY - 33 ISY) The Dacan Pandemic kills billions as it rages through the expansion regions and outer and mid rims. The Empire develops a cure and offers it to New Republic systems if they agree to secede and join the Galactic Empire. Many, including the Bothan Federation, capitulate. The Imperial Blitzkrieg begins. Striking with remarkable force and ferocity, the Empire catches the New Republic off-guard and using a series of feints and traps, out-maneuvers the Republic at every turn. The Imperial blockade of Coruscant, and the Blitzkrieg are ended in a climactic battle in which the Empire seizes the planet. Aleister Vadim emerges from the shadows and declares himself Galactic Emperor, with the support of his apprentices, Darth Malign and Warlord Korolov Vassily. Feeling betrayed, Grand Admiral Kreldin reforms the Neo-Imperial movement. Discovered by the Imperial Security Bureau, the movement is crushed and Kreldin is executed. New Alderaan & The New Sith Order (15 ABY - 17 ABY / 33 ISY - 35 ISY) The New Republic relocates the refugees of the worlds conquered during the Imperial Blitzkrieg to Ord Mantel where it establishes a new capital city; New Alderaan. The New Republic Navy undergoes a massive re-organisation and deployment. A new tactical doctrine is adopted, Operation Scatterswipe, invoking tried and true Rebel Alliance strategies of lightning raids on Imperial supply lines, draining the Empire's war-machine while feeding their own. The strategy catches the Empire completely off-guard and wreaks havoc across the Empire and provides vital resources to the Republic. Taskforce Inquisitor is formed under Warlord Vassily in response. Imperial Intelligence urges indulgence of the new strategy, lulling the Republic into a false sense of security. The Taskforce ambushes the Republic's raiding fleet above Dathomir and annihilates them. The HIMS Vindictive, Taskforce Inquisitor's Flagship is destroyed by the Republic navy while undergoing repairs. The New Sith Order under Darth Malign is formed in the outer rim while the galaxy is distracted. Nar Shaddaa is quietly conquered and it proceeds to seize territory through the outer rim. The New Republic and the Jedi Order halt its advance. Dac falls to civil war - Quarren separatists stoked by Imperial agents and emboldened by promises of support launch an offensive against their Mon Calamari neighbors. The New Republic's Dacan shipyards are destroyed at the cost of severe damage to the Imperial fleet. With the tide of war strongly in the Quarren's favor, the Empire withdraws its forces. Stalemate (17 ABY - 23 ABY / 35 ISY - 41 ISY) The Empire resumes in-fighting and fails to capitalize on the New Republic's weakness in the wake of Operation Scatterswipe and the Dacan Civil War. Warlords and Moffs alike regard the Republic's destruction as a foregone conclusion and turn their attention to empowering their own fiefdoms. The New Republic fleet recovers from its defeats and begins to re-arm while the Empire's over-mighty moffs and warlords continue to feud. The New Sith Order, having grown rebellious, is destroyed by Lord Aldus Thel who is rewarded with oversight of the profitable Corporate Sector. Darth Malign manages to escape. The Neo-Imperial movement is reformed under Lord Thel, making the largely unscrutinised Corporate port-world of Bonadan its base of operations the movement gathers strength and prepares to overthrow Emperor Vadim.